


The Rook's Christmas

by xTrueBeliever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Muggle AU, Select Mutism, cannon character death, short multichapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTrueBeliever/pseuds/xTrueBeliever
Summary: After their friends are killed in a car crash, Sirius and Remus take on the care of their young son Harry. Despite Remus and Sirius's best efforts Harry is struggling with the loss and hasn't spoken since the accident. With the help of a kind bookstore owner and a dedicated elementary school teacher, Harry slowly learns to adjust and appreciate his new family. Inspired by "Christmas With Holly"
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Rook's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: This is going to be a short story for the holidays. "Christmas With Holly" has always been one of my favorite television Christmas movies, even though it is sad. This is based off that move and will start of with some sadness, including character death, but will of course have a happy ending. It is a MuggleAU.  
> disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize. The plot is inspired by, and similar to the movie "Christmas with Holly." No harm was intended by this story and I claim no rights to anything you recognize. This story will contain non-graphic mentions of character death. There will be mentions of depression and select mutism.

The Rook's Christmas

It had been a tough decision to pack up and move thousands of miles away, to a different country, across the ocean. Despite the challenges he knew they would face, Remus believed they had made the right decision. A big move back to Scotland would cause more stress for Harry, and both Remus and Sirius agreed that was the last thing they wanted for their godson.

That was how they ended up buying a run-down 4 bedroom Tudor style house in Maine. The house sat atop a tall hill overlooking the Atlantic. The house actually came with 2 acres of land, but only half an acre was fenced in with wrought iron fencing. A large Maple tree with a tire swing stood to the left of the house, and a large playset was already set up in the backyard. As far as Remus was concerned, this was the perfect house for a young boy to grow up in. He would have plenty of room to play, they were close to town for shopping and activities, and they could take trips to the beach in the summer. It was perfect.

"Hey, mate. We need more paint and dry wall screws. How about you pack up Harry and head to the hardware store. I'll keep working on the kitchen."

Remus looked up from his spot on the ground where he had been painting base-molding. "Alright, you don't want to come along?"

"No. I want to get the walls done and the shelves up in the pantry tonight." Sirius looked down from the ladder he was standing on.

"We'll get it done, but you need a break. We can grab some food while we're out." Remus put the lid on the paint can he had been using and sat the brush across the lid. He clambered to his feet and straightened his sweater. "Besides you know how much I hate driving in new places."

"Fine." Sirius groaned in annoyance. He climbed down the ladder, skipping the bottom few rungs. "I'll get the truck, you go get Harry." Sirius instructed.

Remus followed him to the front room, which was open to a large entryway. A cast iron key rack hung beside the front door. Sirius grabbed one of the two pairs of keys. "I'll meet you out there." He grabbed the handle of the front door.

"We'll be right out." Remus grabbed the elaborate wooden handrail to the stairs that led to the second floor. Sirius nodded and went outside to start the car.

Remus went upstairs to the bedroom at the end of the hall, which Harry had picked when they had bought the house. It was a large room with a big window overlooking the side yard and the sea. Remus knocked on the door before going inside. His godson sat on the bed, playing with his toy soldiers. He looked up at Remus with wide, green eyes.

"Hey, we're heading into town to get some supplies. Uncle Sirius is waiting in the truck. We figured on the way home we would stop and grab something to eat." Remus said quiet. "You've got to be getting hungry. It's been a long time since lunch."

Harry shrugged, then sat up.

Remus grabbed Harry's coat off a hook on the back of the door. He walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "Your choice for dinner tonight. What'd ya think? Should we have pizza, hamburgers, or chicken nuggets?" Remus and Sirius had quickly become accustomed to eating American food, specifically American food that eight years old enjoyed.

Harry smiled, his fingers began to move rapidly. Remus watched carefully as his godson spelled out his request. P-I-Z-Z-A.

It had been easy for Remus and Sirius to learn the alphabet in sign language. It had been equally easy tp teach it to Harry. Harry could already read, write, and spell, making it easy for him to write out his requests or spell out simple one word answers in sign language.

Harry used to speak, until six months ago, when his parents were in a car crash, leaving him orphaned.

"Pizza it is." Remus smiled sweetly. He handed the boy his coat. "Get your coat on, we better not keep Uncle Sirius waiting."

-x-x-x-

Sirius was thankful for short ride into town, and the fact that both of his companions were quiet during the trip. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his best friend and his godson's company; it was just nice having a peaceful ride after working all day on the house.

It had been a difficult decision to move to Maine. After two years of undercover work, he had just been offered a promotion to Chief Inspector. He would have been the youngest Chief Inspector in history if he had accepted the offer. When he was young he had dreamed of becoming a Chief Inspector after his younger brother had mysteriously gone missing, only to return two years later with no recollection of where he had been. His doctors had claimed he had blocked out the experience due to the trauma he had endured. His family had all but lost hope that they would see Regulus again when the current Chief Inspector had found him, arrested his captor, and reunited their family. It was all because of that moment that Sirius knew what he wanted to do when he grew up.

Then the unspeakable had happened and he knew what he had to do. Remus had agreed and they both packed their bags and caught the first flight they could to Lincoln, Maine.

Sirius parked the truck in an empty space on Main Street. He cut the engine and got out, leaving the door open. He waited for Harry to climb out from his spot in the middle and shut the door.

"First we're going to the hardware store, then we will stop and get some pizza on our way back to the truck, alright?"

Harry nodded in response. Sirius frowned, but said nothing else. The trio began to walk down the road, Harry beside Sirius toward the inside of the sidewalk, and Remus walking a few steps behind them. Remus moved slower than Sirius due to some health conditions that left him tired and weak.

"You alright back there, Remus?" Sirius glanced over his shoulder at his friend. Remus nodded in response. "How about you, Harry?" Sirius turned his gaze toward Harry, or rather the place where Harry had been.

Sirius cursed and looked around the street. There weren't many people out and no one seemed to be acting strangely.

"Where could he have gone?" Remus asked, alarmed. "He was right here a minute ago?"

"Let's split up and look for him. Ask everyone if they have seen him." Sirius barked. He turned and ran back toward the truck, looking around for his godson.

He asked an elderly couple if they had seen a black-haired, green-eyed boy anywhere but they hadn't seen him. He checked the pizza shop, wondering if Harry had simply misunderstood and went there first, but no one there had seen him either; and he wasn't in any of the booths.

He turned his attention back toward the street. He saw Remus across the road, asking people if they had seen him. Remus motioned to him that he hadn't found him yet.

Sirius raked his fingers through his thick, dark hair and looked around helplessly. Where could his godson have gone?  
-x-x-x-

She hadn't heard the bell chime from the backroom. The little boy stood in front of the glass chess and checker set, his green eyes glassy.

"Hey, there can I help you with something hon?" She sat the stack of books she was holding down on the counter and approached the little boy.

He started at the sound of her voice. He shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled sweetly. "Do you like to play checkers?"

The little boy nodded. He stole another glance at the game.

"Where are your parents? Are they in the store?"

She hadn't heard anyone, but maybe they hadn't said anything and were simply browsing.

The boy shook his head, looking sad. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Don't cry. Are you lost? I can help you find them?" She offered dropping down on one knee to get at eye level with him. She gently grabbed his shoulders, in an attempt to get him to lock at her. "My name is Emilee, what's yours?"

He didn't respond. He sniffled and swallowed harshly. It was clear he was trying his best not to weep.

"Do you want to play with the checkers?" Avery offered. He was obviously interested in the game. If she could keep him preoccupied with the game long enough, she could call the police and have them find the boy's family.

He nodded his head, using his sleeve to wipe at his eyes and the tears that streaked his rosy cheeks.

"Okay, go right ahead." She pulled out one of the two chairs at the small wooden table. The boy eagerly climbed up into the seat. She sat down across from him. "You still haven't told me your name." She pointed out.

He didn't say anything. He just moved one of his checkers and looked at her expectantly.

Getting the hint, she moved one of her checkers. "It would be nice to know your name. Seeing we're playing checkers together and all."

The boy continued to ignore her question. He just moved another piece and waited for her to take her turn.

She moved one of her checkers so he could take it. "I'll be right back. I just have to make a quick call. You make your next move and I'll be right back."

Emilee walked toward the phone on the counter and picked it up. Ready to dial 911. The boy had already taken her piece, and was now inspecting the glass chess pieces that went with the game board. He ran his finger over one of the blue glass pieces, a look of longing in his eyes.

She had already dialed half of the number to the local police station when the door to her shop flew open and man darted inside.

"Harry James Potter, don't you ever scare me like that." He said with a thick accent. He was wearing tight jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He ran over to the boy, scooped him up from his chair, and locked him in a tight embrace.

Emilee sat the phone down and stepped out from behind the counter. "I'm sorry, is this your son?"

The man sat the boy down and turned around, noticing her for the first time. "He's my godson, he wandered off while we were on our way to the store."

"He was admiring this game set." Emilee nodded toward the game on the table. "I was just getting ready to call the police. He wouldn't say a word to me the entire time he was here."

The man raked his fingers through his shaggy black curls. He sighed, "that's because Harry doesn't talk. He hasn't for some time."

Emilee frowned. "I'm so sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"It's okay. There was no way for you to know." He still had an arm locked around the boy called Harry, keeping him tucked close to his side. "I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black."

"Emilee O'Hare."

"I am sorry if Harry here gave you any trouble."

"No, none at all." She smiled. "I was just worried if he was lost."

"Well, I think we will be having a long discussion about safety over dinner tonight." Sirius gave Harry a stern look.

Emilee didn't have a chance to reply. The door to her shop opened again and another man stepped inside. This one was clad in jeans and gray sweater. His brown hair was also shaggy, but straight, and he had dark circle around his eyes.

"Thank God, you found him." This man also had an accent.

"Sorry Remus, I should have let you know right away."

"All that matters is that you found him." The man called Remus walked over to Harry. "Don't ever do anything like that again Harry. We were terribly worried about you."

The boy had the grace to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, it's like I told Sirius, Harry was admiring my game set. He likes to play checkers."

Remus nodded grimly. "That is still no reason to wonder off. If you wanted a checker set you could have just asked us for one."

Harry's demeanor remained the same.

"I am really sorry about the situation." Emilee offered.

"It's quite alright." Sirius smiled, slightly. "Remus is just worried about our godson. We are still rather new to the parenting thing."

"Oh are you adopting? That is wonderful of you." Emilee smiled. "Well, as I'm sure you noticed this is a bookstore, my bookstore. So if you ever need any books on parenting advice, you know where to come." Her sales pitch earned a chuckle from Sirius.

"We will keep that in mind." Remus said. "We should probably get going Sirius. We still need to get to the hardware store, and get dinner."

"You're right. Let's go Harry." Sirius said to the boy. He then turned his attention back on Emilee. "Thank you for making sure he was safe."

She nodded, "of course." She took a step forward and knelt down so she could once a gain be eye level with Harry. "And you can come back and play checkers here anytime you'd like. Just make sure you ask next time, okay?"

Harry nodded, smiling for the first time since he had walked into the store.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you." Sirius said.

"Of course. Not a problem at all." She got up and took a step back. Remus lead the way out while Harry walked along side Sirius. At the door he turned around and waved to Emilee, who waved back, smiling.


End file.
